The present invention is that of a new and improved covering apparatus which would allow a user to use a vacuum cleaner for up to about 15 to 20 minutes, or possibly even longer, without the need for an alternating current hookup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,947, issued to Zahuranec et al., discloses a rechargeable cordless vacuum cleaner system which comprises a hand held vacuum cleaner and a separable charger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,388, issued to Schiazza et al., discloses improvements in vacuum cleaners, and is more particularly directed to the provision of a battery powered upright vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,701, issued to Sako et al., discloses a rechargeable cordless vacuum cleaner apparatus which includes a hand-held cordless vacuum cleaner containing rechargeable batteries, a motor, a fan driven by a motor and a dust-collection filter, and a charging unit containing a power transformer and rectifier diode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,814, issued to Gantz et al., discloses a storing and recharging base for a cordless electric vacuum cleaner of the type which includes an elongated housing having an electric motor and fan and rechargeable batteries therein.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus which would allow a user to use a vacuum cleaner for up to about 15 to 20 minutes, or possibly even longer, without the need for an alternating current hookup. The present invention would weigh about 10 pounds and would be affixed to the side of a vacuum cleaner. The present invention would be capable of storing a charge necessary to run a vacuum cleaner for about 15 to 20 minutes, and would function as a temporary battery while providing 2,000 watts of continuous power output.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing power to a vacuum cleaner which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.